Below the Surface
by ilovenascar
Summary: Olivia's investigation of an SVU cop leads to the unit discovering secrets about each other & themselves. BensonTutuola, StablerNovak.


Fic Title: Below the Surface

Author: I Love NASCAR

Fandom: SVU

Pairing: Benson/Tutuola, Stabler/Novak

Date: November 2007

Feedback: All positive or constructive feedback is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Jergens. (If I did, A LOT of things on the show would never have happened.) I promise to return all characters back as good or better than I found them.

Summary: Olivia's investigation of an SVU cop leads to the unit discovering secrets lying just below the surface.

Warnings: Slight sexual aggression scene with main character.

Notes: Unlike the show, Elliot never returned to Kathy. This is my first attempt at BT or SN.

* * *

Odafin Tutuola was roused out of his sleep abruptly by the phone and silently cursed as he heard his girlfriend answer it. They'd both been working around the clock, on different cases, and the idea of sleeping, much less together, was novel to both. He noticed she'd been quiet for a few moments and he opened his eyes to see her still on the phone. The first thing he thought was that it was one of her best friends again, either Elliot having trouble with his ex-wife or Casey having nightmares about their cases. Calls, even this time of the night, from either were not uncommon. He got up and turned the fan on, the heat even in the June night oppressive, and then turned back to look at how pale she was. Something clicked in his head and he took the phone from her, listening just half a second to what the caller was saying, which involved death and rape threats. After Fin made a few threats of his own, he hung up, sitting down on the bed again.

"Thanks," Olivia Benson finally spoke, quietly.

"No problem." He stroked some of the brown hair out of her eyes, his hand cupping her face. "What's going on, Liv? This about the case you and Elliot are working?"

She shook her head. "No. No, it's not that."

He nodded, believing that she wouldn't lie to him. "This isn't the first call." She shook her head. "Does Elliot know?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, but then looking at him. "I wanted to handle it. I mean, it's not exactly the first ones." Although both loved their jobs, they had to admit that working Special Victims had an effect on every part of their lives and that the people who worked the unit generally seemed to be targeted, a lot.

"I know, but you, of all people, know some of these assholes aren't just mouthing off." He paused, knowing he wasn't making her feel any safer. "You want something to drink?"

"Some tea…I'll get it."

He shook his head. "Stay there. I'll get it." He went to the kitchen, looking until he found the herbal tea that she drank to help her relax enough to sleep.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking exhausted as he brought her the mug of hot tea.

"Sure thing, baby." His eyes looked worried and, although he was tired, he sat up as she finished drinking the tea and then rubbed her back until she could sleep.

* * *

Casey Novak looked up with a smile when Olivia approached. "Hey." She studied her friend. "You look tired."

"You look happy." Olivia offered a smile, sitting across from her friend in the booth. "Good date?"

"I don't date," Casey repeated, not willing to call her newfound relationship a romance nor call the times she met the new man in her life a date.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Although Casey had almost as many offers as she did, Olivia didn't think her friend had had a serious relationship since her failed engagement in law school. "Elliot said something came up, probably with the kids. He'll be a little late."

"I know." Casey's sudden coloring went unnoticed by Olivia, as did her quick recovery, "He called me earlier. Do you want to order breakfast?"

Olivia made a face. "Don't say that word." She saw Casey's puzzled look. "Breakfast. Some coffee would be good though."

Casey nodded, her mind working overtime, as usual. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Last night…some crackers."

Casey rolled her eyes. "That's not a meal. When's the last time you had a meal?" She asked again, stressing the word meal.

"I don't know. Yesterday some time," she tried to dismiss it.

"You look tired," Casey said, changing the line of questioning but not the subject.

"Anyone ever tell you that you'd be a good detective? Great interrogation skills," Olivia said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, but I've got a hell of a batting swing and can cross-examine like nobody's business," Casey said with a smile.

"I look tired because somebody keeps making phone calls to the apartment, waking me up in the middle of the night." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I haven't done that since Darius Parker's trial." She paused, thinking of the nightmare of a case two months prior. "Is Elliot having problems with Kathy?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not those kinds of calls." She paused. "Threats. Fin was home last night, when the last one came. He wasn't exactly thrilled."

Casey's brow furrowed, looking worried. "Liv, if you're getting calls, you have to tell Elliot and Cragen. You have to be protected. You have to."

Olivia smiled. Ten years before, if anyone had told her anyone would care if something happened to her, she would never have believed it. Now not only did her boyfriend worry about her, but her two best friends as well, a family of sorts. "I'm telling Elliot this afternoon. I promised Fin this morning."

The door opened and Olivia froze, her face on the man who'd just entered, a face Casey didn't recognize. "Liv?"

"Detective Benson?" Casey had spent enough time studying people to know that the man's voice was harsh, angry, and that her friend was in trouble.

"Detective Jergens," Olivia instantly recognized Maxwell Jergens, a Brooklyn SVU detective who had been on the force for over twenty years, and tensed up. Like her partner, Jergens was known for his temper, but, unlike Elliot, Jergens was into equal-opportunity, treating his partner and girlfriend with as much anger and disrespect as he would a suspect.

Jergens sat next to Olivia in the booth, his hand on her lap, whispering just barely loud enough for Olivia and Casey to hear, "Mind your own damned business."

"Excuse me?" Olivia responded, trying to move away, only to feel him tighten his hold on her thigh.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about your partner and that asshole you're living with then what I do in my home. They know how dangerous lies can be, especially when told to the wrong people. Who knows? They might be just like me," his voice was loud enough to get the message across and to give Olivia a clue about where the calls had been coming from.

Olivia was too shocked to respond. Although Elliot, Munch, and Casey knew that she and Fin were living together, no one else, including Fin's son, knew they were even seeing each other outside work. During Darius' trial, for Ken's sake, they'd become even more careful, which meant Jergens had to have been stalking her. That, combined with the threats against the two people she loved the most, scared her into submission, at least for the moment.

Elliot Stabler entered the diner, his eyes scanning the faces, a slight smile crossing his lips as soon as he saw the red hair of his favorite ADA, but freezing when he saw the fear on his partner's face, as if she were being hurt. His eyes moved to the man next to her, a cop he knew all too well, and he went into high alert, moving quickly, jerking Jergens out of the booth and against a wall near the bathrooms, out of sight from the other patrons, while Casey moved quickly as well, getting Olivia out of the diner.

"What are you going to do?" Jergens asked, spitting out the words. "Beat me until I confess my sins?"

"That's your line of work, isn't it?" Elliot's voice was quiet, although there was no one who could see or hear them. "I've seen your handiwork, your partner's black eye, the suspect who died in your custody…"

"Yeah, so?" Jergens dared him to lose it, to confirm that the great Elliot Stabler was the same as him.

The urge to teach Jergens a lesson was almost stronger than he was, but he could still see Olivia and Casey outside, knew what both would say, what he'd be losing with his family if his ex ever found out. "Stay away from my partner." Elliot let him go, turning to locate Casey and Olivia, his first words directed at them both. "Are you okay?"

Casey nodded, moving aside, letting Elliot sit beside his partner, his arms going into a protective hug. "Liv?" He turned his attention fully on his partner. "You want to tell me what that was?"

"His girlfriend came to me a little under a week ago. Saw my picture in the paper. She couldn't go to anyone in Brooklyn, didn't feel safe." She paused and then just said it, "She was raped. Let me do a kit." She paused. "A few days ago, I started getting calls on my cell phone, threats."

"Does Fin know?" Elliot asked, more than a little worried, but not surprised that the girl had trusted Olivia so much. After all, she was the most publicized member of the Manhattan SVU, partly due to the fact that she empathized so much with the victims, having been a product of her mother's rape, but mostly due to the fact that she was so devoted to what they did, even dedicating free time to work at a rape crisis clinic one of their friends had started.

"Yeah. He was home last night when they called. He told me I had to tell you…" She paused and Elliot froze, sensing something was wrong.

"Liv." The tone of his voice brought Casey back over and they both watched Olivia, worried.

"I'm just a little dizzy," Olivia promised, but two minutes later Casey helped hold her as she threw up, Elliot watching helplessly, finally bringing her back a Sprite, something that always seemed to help when she was sick.

"She hasn't eaten anything this morning, just crackers last night," Casey said, looking into Elliot's blue eyes.

He waited until Olivia was through. "Let me take you to a doctor," he said, sitting beside her again. "At least Melinda."

She nodded, truly scared, no longer able to chalk it up to stress or the heat. "Okay."

* * *

As Olivia sat with Melinda Warner, talking while the medical examiner drew blood for testing, Casey and Elliot stood outside, across the hall from each other, Elliot's arms crossed. "You okay?"

She nodded, still a little shaken. "Who the hell was that guy?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"An SVU cop from Brooklyn." He paused. "Has a reputation for roughing people up. Anger problems." He knew far too well how hard the job was, how easy it was for the anger to take hold and destroy lives.

"This was more than anger problems, Elliot. He…" She paused. "He had his hand in her lap, squeezing her thigh…I don't know what would have happened…"

He nodded, not wanting to think about Jergens running across his partner when she was alone. "What happened?"

"She was telling me about the death threats. I told her to talk to Cragen, make sure she was protected."

He nodded. Casey had as many, if not more, death threats and injuries on the job as him and his colleagues. Her predecessor had almost been killed and entered the Witness Protection program. They all knew the dangers. "And then?" He asked, not trying to rush her.

"He came in, sat down beside her, his hand in her lap. He told her to mind her own business." She paused. "She tried to move away and he tightened his grip. He threatened you, and Fin, and Liv just froze." Not that Casey blamed her. She couldn't imagine what she would have done in a similar circumstance.

He watched her, hating to have to make her relive it, but not wanting to probe any deeper with Olivia either. "What did he say, Case?" He asked gently.

She closed her eyes and repeated what she remembered. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about your partner and that asshole you're living with then what I do in my home. They know how dangerous lies can be, especially when told to the wrong people. Who knows? They might be just like me."

As she opened her eyes, Elliot walked across the hall and held her. "Okay." He stood beside her, his hand holding hers, his eyes watching Olivia and Melinda through the window.

"Detective." One of Warner's assistants came out of a room, heading right towards Stabler. "I have the results Detective Benson submitted in the Welch case." Elliot looked confused for a few moments and then nodded, realizing she'd put it in the girlfriend's name. He took the folder, reading over it, Casey peering over his shoulder. "Damn it." He turned, studying her. "Can you take Liv home?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She studied him. "Elliot?"

He made sure Olivia wasn't looking and kissed Casey's cheek. "I'll call as soon as I'm back at the precinct." He knew she was worried and, under the circumstances, so was he, but, more than that, he was looking forward to finally nailing Jergens for his bad acts. She nodded, her green eyes connecting with his blue ones, whispering 'be careful' to him before watching him go.

* * *

Melinda sat back down by Olivia after starting the blood test. "Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?" Melinda asked, already having a strong feeling there was.

Olivia paused before answering. Although it was hard sometimes, having a sex life after what she saw every day at work, she wasn't exactly a nun either. Still, with the secrecy surrounding their living situation as well as the shaky relationship between Fin and his son, they were very careful about birth control. Although, as her partner had learned early in his life, there were such things as surprises. "Possible."

"I won't know until I run the tests, but I would say from your symptoms it's more than possible." She paused. "Elliot mentioned that you were hurt."

Olivia shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, not with Melinda anyway. "May I make a phone call?"

Warner nodded. "Go ahead. I've got some cases to run, so I'll give you some privacy." She left the room.

Olivia tried calling Fin, but found that there was no answer, not surprising, but disappointing all the same. Best friends just didn't cut it this time; she wanted him. "You okay?" Casey asked, knocking on the door as she poked her head through.

"Yeah. Come on in." She took a breath and slowly let it out.

"He'll probably call right back. He usually does." She didn't even have to ask why Olivia had her cell phone out, still in hand.

She nodded. "Yeah. Probably just in interrogation. Maybe making an arrest or something." There were certain times when Fin put his phone on vibrate or just couldn't answer, but Casey was right, he always called right back. "Where'd Elliot go?"

"He got a lead on a case, but he wants me to take you home when Warner's through." She told the truth, but still shielded Olivia slightly, still concerned.

"She thinks I'm pregnant," Olivia confessed.

Casey smiled. "That's great." She paused, trying to read Olivia's face. "Isn't it?" She knew her friend had always wanted children.

"It is, but then again…I'm not sure." She paused. "All I keep thinking about is that Fin and Ken have enough problems. Now not only will he learn that his dad's moved in with me and didn't tell him, but he's going to have a little brother or sister? What will Cragen say? Will I have to go on desk duty? Will he transfer me out of the unit? What about Elliot?"

She looked at her friend, trying to choose her words very carefully. "Ken loves you. He calls you when he's in trouble. He's closer to you than he is to Fin. We'll all talk to Cragen. Surely he can figure out something other than a transfer." She knew that Olivia would probably have to go to desk duty though, at least for part of her pregnancy. "And you know Elliot and kids. He'll be the first person to throw you a baby shower." Olivia smiled, despite herself. "But the bottom line is that it doesn't matter how anyone else feels. Do you want a baby? Do you want to be a mom?"

Olivia started to answer when a beep went off and Melinda returned, pausing when she saw Casey, looking at Olivia, not sure if Casey should leave first or not. "She knows. It's fine."

"Congratulations, mom," Melinda said seriously.

* * *

"You okay, man?" John Munch asked his partner, noticing Fin had been quiet all day.

Fin paused, breathing in and out. "Olivia got a call last night. Threats…saying he was going to rape and kill her."

"So she's not sleeping." Fin shook his head. "So you're not sleeping."

"Not much, no." He rubbed his forehead, his head against the back of the seat.

"She can take care of herself," Munch said, a little proud of Olivia, but still as concerned as Fin and Elliot were.

"I know." He paused. "But what would you do if it were Kennedy?"

Munch opened the door to the precinct. He knew that the six-foot blonde he'd dated for three and a half years could protect herself if she had to, but he didn't want to think about her as vulnerable as the victims, much less anyone hurting her. "I'd kill the bastard."

Fin nodded, starting to say something else when Elliot came running out. "Good. There you are. Come," Elliot said, almost all in one word.

"Liv?" Fin asked, a panic shooting through him like one he'd never experienced before.

"Explain on the way." Explain he did, about the girlfriend's cry for help, about what had happened in the restaurant and parking lot, and then about going to the Brooklyn SVU precinct, only to find that no one claimed to know where Jergens was.

* * *

Casey woke up in the bedroom, on the floor, her head throbbing, her wrists handcuffed together, her ankles duct taped so that she couldn't move, a gag in her mouth, her throat dry. She didn't see Olivia anywhere in the room and tried hard to remember something, anything. She remembered arriving at the apartment Olivia shared with Fin. Olivia had gotten sick again and gone to lay down, Casey making her some of the decaffeinated tea. When her friend was asleep, she'd gone back to the couch, unwilling to leave Olivia so vulnerable and alone. It was the last thing she remembered and she had no idea how she'd ended up alone on the bedroom floor. She looked at the phone on the bedside table, wondering if she could get to it and dial, knowing that she could scream loud enough that Elliot would come check on them. She wondered how long she'd been out and if they had been missed. Most of all, she remembered Jergens' hand on Olivia's lap and wondered what else he would do, given the chance.

Fin reached for his key, one hand on the doorknob, the other still on his gun. The door opened easily, obviously not locked, which was a dead giveaway that something was wrong. He found out just how right he was when he opened the door, seeing Jergens hold Olivia to him, a gun to her head. At first he thought he was going to be sick, seeing the fear in her eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do, that he was completely helpless to save the woman he loved.

Elliot's eyes were on his partner, remembering the time he'd been on Olivia's side of this thing, a suspect holding a gun to his head as he yelled at Olivia to take the shot. She hadn't been able to, which he hadn't completely understood at the time, not until now. Olivia was roughly the same size as Jergens. If the bullet strayed one way, it could miss entirely and who knows what Jergens would do as payback, but if the bullet strayed the other way, it could hit Olivia. He followed the curve of her arm, watching as she protected her belly, the same way that Kathy had with each of her pregnancies, and quickly put it together with what had happened in the parking lot.

"Let her go," Elliot said, trying to keep his voice level. If tempers intensified, the situation could escalate quickly and become even more dangerous.

"My partner called me. You were trying to arrest me, Stabler. That's not very nice."

Neither is raping your girlfriend, he wanted to shout back, but didn't dare. It was Fin who actually spoke next. "Let her go. We can talk about what happened. Just let her go." He too had noticed that Olivia was too close to get a shot off and not cause her to be in even more danger.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm done talking. I tried to explain to Mr. Macho and to this bitch that I didn't hurt my girl. She's just squawking 'cause I broke it off with her. I work rapes for a living. Why on earth would I do that to another woman?"

Keeping his temper in check was among the hardest things Elliot ever had to do, especially in this situation, and he could tell Fin was struggling with it too, which made it harder, made him more on guard. He could hear Munch down the hall, calling on the radio for an ambulance and for the backup they'd need, but no one was really sure the situation could remain diffused for the time needed to get there.

"I don't know how you two can judge me. I've heard the stories about the anger problems in Manhattan SVU, how they can't seem to stay out of trouble. How Stabler can't seem to stop killing suspects and Tutuola can't even keep his family members from becoming his cases."

Casey didn't know what was going on, only hearing voices. She heard something hit the floor, knocking something down to be broken, and three shots right together. It was then that she finally screamed through the gag until her throat was raw.

In the living room, everything happened at once. Fin ran to Olivia, kneeling beside her. Munch ran to the suspect, making sure he was really dead. Elliot ran towards the screams, knowing the muffled cries hadn't come from Olivia. He hadn't even thought about Casey being in the apartment, had assumed that Olivia had sent her home, and thoughts were running through his mind, hard as he tried to fight against them, about what Jergens could have done to her. He removed the gag, helping her up, holding her to him for a second, kissing her forehead. "You okay? Are you?"

She nodded. "Elliot, your arm." He looked to see blood on his sleeve.

* * *

Fin shifted uncomfortably in the hospital chair beside Olivia's bed, waiting for her to wake up. He looked up to see Munch standing in the doorway, as if he were trying to decide on whether to come in or not. "C'mon in, man."

"Cragen went back to the precinct, to try to explain this…" Munch started, his voice quiet, not wanting to wake Olivia up.

"When he finishes, he can explain it to me." Fin shook his head, his brown eyes sparkling. "Seems like Elliot and I get leave at least once a year, so many check-ups…" He knew they were necessary, but that wasn't the point at the moment. "How does a psycho like that squeeze through the system?"

Munch shook his head, not knowing what to say. "Casey wanted me to tell you that she's sorry she had to be the one to tell you?"

Fin nodded. "Liv's pregnant," a slight smile crossed his face which would have been bigger under other circumstances. "I didn't know and the doc needed to know before he examined her."

Munch smiled. Although he wasn't one on wives, he loved little kids. "That's great, man."

Fin nodded. "It is." He loved Olivia and, although they hadn't talked about it, he'd wanted a kid with her. The only thing that really scared him was knowing his failures with Ken, being afraid he'd repeat them and alienate another kid all over again.

"It'll be different this time," Munch read his mind and tried to help him. "You won't be undercover, have more time to spend with your family."

"How's Casey doing? Elliot?" Fin changed the subject.

"She has a concussion, but she's already up, in there sitting by Stabler's bed. He has to stay the night; bullet went in deeper than they originally thought." He paused and then just said it, "I didn't know, him and Casey…" He stopped, seeing Olivia's eyes flutter. "I'll call later."

"We'll be here." Munch nodded, leaving the room just as Olivia opened her eyes. "Hey."

She smiled, realizing that she was safe, that he was there. "Hey."

"You okay?" He asked, stroking her cheek, still worried.

She thought back, able to piece together things that had happened. "The baby. Is she okay?"

Fin nodded. "She's doing great. It's Mom we need to take care of right now." He still remembered Jergens shoving Olivia to the floor after she'd elbowed him as hard as she could, right before the shooting. "They want to observe you and the baby for awhile, since Casey said you haven't been eating, then what happened…" He paused. "You can go home some time tomorrow."

She nodded. "Is Casey okay?" She had woken up from her nap as Jergens carried her friend's seemingly lifeless body to her room and tossed Casey on the floor like a sack of flour.

He nodded. "She's good. Got some bruising, a concussion, but she was lucky." He paused, studying her, wanting nothing more than to hold her and never let go. "You both were." He had the strangest urge to fuss at her for not telling him, but nagging wasn't his style. She had done it, it was over, and, mercifully, no one had been hurt.

"What about Elliot?" They'd always possessed a sixth sense about each other, a special unbreakable connection, even if they didn't always use it.

"Jergens got a shot off. Hit Elliot in the arm. He's okay…" He started, but knew it was of no use.

"I want to see him," she rattled off quickly, trying to keep the thought that somehow it had been her fault out of her head.

Fin nodded, knowing better than to try to keep them apart, even if he still thought it was best if Olivia rest. "One condition." She studied him. "Chair."

She started to argue, but then stopped. "Fin." He nodded, still holding her hand. "You're happy about the baby, right?"

He paused, but didn't have to think twice. "Yeah, baby, I am." He kissed her forehead, sitting on the bed beside her. "I am and Ken will be ecstatic," he read her thoughts about his son. "You know how much he loves you." Fin wasn't half convinced that Olivia didn't have something to do with his improving relationship with his son. She nodded, smiling. "Okay, chair." He helped her up and into the wheelchair, not liking to see her like that, but wanting to protect her, protect his baby.

* * *

Casey sat in the chair next to Elliot's bed, holding the bottle of apple juice Munch had gotten for her to help fight some of the dryness the gag and screaming had left in her mouth and throat. Her head was killing her, but when Elliot opened his blue eyes and looked at her, she wouldn't be anywhere else. He scooted over and she sat beside him on the bed, his good arm going around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm good." He looked at the bandages on her wrists and ankles where the handcuffs and tape had left their marks. "I'm not the one that got shot."

He nodded. "Did you tell the kids?" He was glad when she said no, not because his kids didn't like her, but because he didn't want them to worry when they didn't have to.

"Munch and Cragen went back to the station, try to explain things." She paused. "I wish someone would explain them to me."

Elliot shook his head. "Unexplainable." He paused. "Some people are just psychopaths, Casey. You know that as well as I do."

She nodded. "But how in the hell do they become police officers?"

He paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't think he was when he joined. I don't know why it wasn't caught." He paused. "Part of what he said to Liv might have been right. He said that I could be just like him."

She shook her head. "Never."

Elliot studied her. "Kathy left me because of my temper. I never hurt my family, not like Jergens did, but…I wasn't in a good place," he finally finished, quoting what Olivia had called his two years of separation and then divorce.

Casey looked up at him. "You never raped anyone. I can't understand how he could see the same things we do and then hurt anyone that way."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her a little closer. "Anyway, he'll never hurt that woman again." He wasn't sure whether his bullet or Fin's had killed Jergens and didn't really want to know. "And you're safe. And Liv…" He paused.

"Is fine," Olivia's voice came from the doorway, having been debating on whether to interrupt.

"Olivia." Casey moved from the bed, looking at Fin who was standing right behind Olivia, in his usual place off work. "I need some more juice," she said, leaving her half-full bottle there, taking Fin with her so the partners could talk.

"You really okay?" Elliot asked, not sure which subject to talk about first.

She nodded. "Better than okay." She moved the wheelchair to where they could sit and talk. "I'm pregnant."

He nodded, grinning proudly. "Yeah, I figured as much, when I saw your arm…" He paused. "Congratulations, Liv." He knew how long she'd wanted a child of her own and what an excellent mother she'd make. "Tell Fin too."

She smiled at the last remark. Although he'd liked Fin, his concerned parent phase hadn't only been for his daughters, but her as well. He had hated her dating another SVU detective, much less one of their colleagues, and had told her so right up until the time that Fin had been shot three years ago. "I will." She paused, not knowing how to bring up the next. "I see you're doing better than okay too. Why didn't you tell me?"

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Because I was an ass about Fin, partly." She smiled, nodding, not denying it. "And because I know she's one of your best friends. I didn't know how you'd react."

Her mind quickly scanned the past few years. "Casey is one of my best friends…but you're the other one. And you deserve to be happy, Elliot, after all…After all the stuff you've gone through." She paused. "The kids know?"

He nodded. "Dickie and Elizabeth met her a few years ago, have known her for awhile. Maureen met her a few months ago, with Kathleen, and let's just say that one of them likes her."

She smiled. "Maureen." The 'puzzle' was easy as Kathleen still couldn't stand her and she'd been partnered with Elliot for nearly a decade.

He nodded. "Yeah." He paused, taking a breath and slowly letting it out. "Liv, why didn't you tell me what was going on? I would have been there for you, I would have helped you. We're partners…"

"I ran the case off the books. She didn't want him finding out she'd filed charges. It's why she came to me, not Brooklyn. I figured if I got caught, at least I was the only one in trouble." She thought about her words and, although she'd been expecting trouble with Cragen, not Jergens, she hadn't been the only one in trouble. "I'm sorry."

"I've been hurt before, Liv. I heal. Casey'll be a little sore, but she's fine too." He paused. "What I'm scared about is the next time the bastard really will shoot you. Or worse. And I won't have a partner."

She nodded, understanding his concern. "No more secrets?"

He smiled. "No more secrets." He hugged her with his good arm. "Now go get some rest so I can be an uncle." She laughed, letting him go, moving aside as Casey came back with Fin, letting Fin push the chair back to her room.

"You okay?" Fin asked, not certain how she would react to the news, much less how her body was reacting to everything she'd been through.

"Tired."

He nodded, helping her back into bed and then holding her gently, one arm around her shoulders, one around her waist. "You should sleep."

"Elliot's dating Casey." She knew he'd seen them as well as she had, but needed to say the words.

"I know." He and Munch had seen signs of it for over a year, since Olivia had gone undercover with the FBI, but nothing had ever been said to her about it.

"He's happy. I'm happy. It never happens at the same time." He could tell she was on her way out and let her keep talking until her eyes closed and she was asleep.


End file.
